


Beg Me to Stop

by IsaacTheGreat69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bukkake, Cervical Penetration, Cum Marking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Double Penetration, Eldritch Horror!Remus, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Hunter!Logan AU, Incubi! Janus and Patton, M/M, Monster Hunter!Virgil, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Restraining, Rough Sex, Snowballing, Tentacles, Throat Fucking, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Virgil, Vaginal Penetration, Voyeurism, anal penetration, aphrodisiac, cum stuffing, dub-con, fear kink, murder mention, stuffing kink, tentacle fucking, typically female-oriented terms used to describe a trans man’s anatomy, werewolf!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacTheGreat69/pseuds/IsaacTheGreat69
Summary: Virgil is caught by surprise during a hunt and wakes up in a very precarious situation
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton/Deceit | Janus/Dark Creativity | Remus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Beg Me to Stop

Virgil woke up to total darkness, sitting up against a wall with his arms bound by some kind of soft, thick rope. As his awareness rose he realized he was completely naked, the chilled concrete floor of what he could only assume to be a warehouse making him shiver even as his skin feels feverish and sensitive. If it weren't for his obvious arousal Virgil might assume he was sick.

"The slut's awake!" A grating, ecstatic voice crows from just beyond Virgil's limited sight. Virgil squints at the darkness, hissing in pain as a light is turned on, blinding him momentarily. A man steps out of the darkness with a wide, unsettling grin. Only… he's not exactly a man. 

To be more specific, he isn't exactly human.

Tentacles protrude from the man's back, slithering along the ground idly. Virgil's eyes follow the trail of two of them only to realize that those must be what's binding his arms behind his back. A memory of a conversation with Logan comes to mind and Virgil swears softly, biting his lip. This must be the tentacled monster Logan had barely escaped from with his life.

The tentacles binding his arms shift, and Virgil's cunt throbs. He remembered with great detail what Logan had told him about this man, this thing, and he finds himself more excited than he ought to be. The man snickers. 

"Reek, he looks desperate, can I fuck him now or what?"

Remus glances over his shoulder with a smirk. "Oh, I think you can do more than that."

Without warning, more tentacles wrap around Virgil's legs and lift him up. He lets out a startled cry and flails in Remus's hold, though the monster moves him easily until Virgil is kneeling over someone's head. Virgil's eyes widen as he feels hot breath fan over his sensitive lips and he shakes his head. "N-no, wait-" he's silenced by Remus gripping his hair and shoving his cock down the hunter’s throat, beginning to fuck his face just as a hot, wet tongue delves between his folds. 

Virgil cries out softly and moans as he's used and teased. The person below him sucks and nibbles on his lips, Remus's aphrodisiac enhancing the teasing stimulation. His slick already wets the person's chin as they teasingly lick at Virgil's cunt before their tongue slips inside, caressing his walls. Virgil moans around the thick cock fucking his throat and Remus groans, his grip on the hunter's hair tightening.

The tongue goes back to teasing Virgil, the tip tracing the edge of his cunt before licking up to his little cock, already swollen and wet. Virgil whines brokenly and tries to press his thighs together on instinct, but Remus's tentacles hold his legs apart as if putting him on display. The thought makes Virgil's cunt throb and he moans around Remus's cock, letting out a startled sound a moment later as the monster comes in his mouth and down his throat.

Remus doesn't pull away or let up, continuing to fuck Virgil's throat with a low groan, his cum dribbling out the sides of Virgil's mouth. Remus moans at the sight, nearly slamming his hips into the hunter’s face. 

Virgil whimpers, the taste of Remus's cum, the roughness of his thrusts and the hands in his hair, as well as the teasing nips, licks and sucks of the mouth underneath him finally driving him over the edge. He comes with a whine, his cunt pulsing and clit throbbing as the person underneath him almost seems to drink in his cum. Neither monster stops what they're doing, the one below him focusing on sucking and nibbling on his clit. Virgil cries out, nearly sobbing in desperation. Something thick and slick teases at his cunt and he groans, angling his hips as much as he can to invite the contact. Remus chuckles.

"Such a filthy slut, desperate to be fucked and filled. We're gonna stuff all your holes, make a fucking mess of you, fuck you until you're begging for it to end and then we'll slit your whore throat and watch the cum and blood spill down your chest."

Virgil feels a thrill go through him, but he isn't sure if it's arousal or fear. More likely, a mix of both. The thing teasing his cunt finally enters him and he moans, the tapered tip slowly spreading him open. He realizes it must be a tentacle as his cunt becomes more sensitive and his skin starts to tingle, his cunt throbbing around the thick tentacle and covering it with slick. 

"Look at you, taking my thickest tentacle like it's nothing. Even your little protegé needed a bigger dose than you before he could take it in the ass. An easy slut like you, you probably woulda begged me for it at first sight."

Virgil moans as the person below him suckles on his clit and the tentacle fills his cunt. The tip teases his cervix, making him whimper, before it starts to thrash and thrust wildly and aggressively. Remus picks up his pace to match the tentacle's, his harsh thrusts muffling Virgil's desperate moans. Virgil is panting heavily through his nose, dizzy with arousal, every suck on his clit and thrash of the tentacle nearly painful with how sensitive he is. It isn't much longer before Remus is coming again, his cum dribbling down Virgil's chin as he grinds his hips. Virgil gags and keens, trembling from the assault, and nearly screams around Remus's cock as the tentacle pulses and fills his cunt with a heavy dose of Remus's aphrodisiac. This sends Virgil over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard as he rocks his hips, his cunt pulsing and throbbing around the tentacle that helps him ride out his orgasm.

The tentacle retreats after a moment and Remus pulls out of his mouth, leaving Virgil to gasp and pant raggedly, trembling slightly both from the strength of his orgasm and the overwhelming arousal overtaking him, covering his skin in a dark flush. He lets out little whining keens on almost every exhale, his mind clouded over and his cunt feeling so, so empty. Remus grins, his tentacles lifting the hunter and moving him back until he's hovering over the cock of the monster that had just eaten him out. Virgil looks down at him, recognizing him in the back of his mind as one of the werewolves he'd met about twenty years ago, Roman. Before he can have another coherent thought, Remus lowers him onto Roman's thick, hard cock unceremoniously. Virgil cries out at the sudden intrusion, moaning in relief once he's settled. Roman groans as the aphrodisiac coating Virgil's cunt spreads over his cock, making him throb almost painfully. He doesn't wait another moment, growling deeply and gripping Virgil's hips tightly and slamming his hips up into Virgil, starting an aggressive, rough pace. 

Virgil screams and throws his head back as Roman pounds roughly into his sensitive cunt, clenching around his cock and whining at the subtle swell of Roman's unswollen knot thrusting into his cunt again and again. His small breasts bounce a little with the force of Roman's thrusts, nipples pert, skin flushed from the roots of his scalp to his solar plexus. Remus's cum sits on his tongue and dries on his face, Virgil too distracted and blissed out to even notice it's there. He lets out shaky cries and high-pitched moans on almost every thrust, and it isn't very long until he's coming around Roman's cock. The werewolf growls, driving into that wet, pulsing heat, his knot starting to swell. Virgil's breath hitches at the feeling, the sloppy wet sounds of Roman repeatedly forcing his swelling knot in and out of Virgil's soaked cunt driving him mad. 

Roman slams his hips into Virgil, forcing his knot inside of him and coming deep in his cunt, filling him with his cum. Virgil keens at the feeling, gasping raggedly when Roman doesn't stop there. Roman continues to fuck Virgil, aggressively fucking the hunter with his swollen knot. Virgil sobs as his cunt repeatedly stretches to accommodate the girth, shaking as he comes, a mix of slick and cum leaking out around Roman's knot. Roman growls and again slams Virgil down on his knot, coming inside of him and making the hunter tremble. 

Roman settles for grinding his hips, every deep press of his cock making Virgil clench. Virgil pants softly and lets out small moans, needing  _ more  _ but too tired to do anything. A pair of hands run up and down his sides from behind and Virgil whines softly, the touch like heaven on his feverish, aroused skin. A body settles against his back and a mouth locks onto his throat, and the small bit of clarity he'd been getting disappears in a haze. Virgil moans languidly as someone sucks marks into his neck, their hands playing with his nipples, scratching down his sides and chest, smoothing over his hips and thighs but always avoiding the one spot he was desperate for. The head of a cock prods at his cunt, pressed up against Roman's cock still inside of him, and his breath hitches. It isn't until that moment that he realizes it, but his body screams  _ yes, more, now _ and a second cock is almost easily entering his cunt, making both Roman and Virgil moan. Patton gently holds his hips and fucks Virgil softly, deeply, the slide of his cock against Virgil's sensitive walls making him sob. 

Roman starts thrusting again, taking his cues from Patton and moving at the same pace, thrusting up as the other pulls out. Virgil is in heaven, pliant in the other's hold, pleasure hitting him in strong but gentle waves. 

"So pretty," Patton purrs in his ear. "Feel so good around my cock, gonna feel so good when you come for me. Wanna fill you with my cum, bet you'll look so sexy with our cum dripping from your pretty cunt."

Virgil whines, his cunt throbbing. Both men pick up the pace a little but it's still gentle, the pleasure steadily building. Virgil's moans slowly become louder as he's brought closer to the edge, and Remus smirks from where he's settled himself a few feet away. "Why don't we keep the slut down? As much as I enjoy his sounds, we don't want anyone finding us." 

Virgil barely processes the words before a hand in his hair is yanking his head to the side and another cock is forced down his throat. Virgil's choked moans rise in pitch as he gets closer until he's falling over the edge, moaning around Janus’ cock in his mouth as his cunt throbs around the two still fucking him. Patton groans, his thrusts starting to become rougher. "Fuck, you feel so good," he moans. "You like being fucked and stuffed in every hole, don't you? So pretty, such a good cum slut." 

Virgil whimpers brokenly, his eyes fluttering closed. He doesn’t even notice the tentacle prodding at his ass until it starts to fill him, making him choke on the cock fucking his throat and clench around the two still fucking his sloppy cunt. He rocks his hips subtly as the tentacle starts to fuck his ass, whining and moaning desperately. Roman snickers below him, his thrusts matching Patton’s rough pace now. “Looks like you were right, look at him. Three cocks making a mess of him and he wasn’t happy until he had something in his ass too.”

The tentacle presses deep, deeper than Virgil’s ever been filled, and it makes him dizzy. He gags on Janus’ cock, his cunt pulsing, chest heaving desperately for air. Virgil opens his eyes slowly and looks out of the corner of his eye, spotting Remus sitting a few feet away from Roman’s head and stroking his cock with a tentacle as he watches Virgil get used and filled. 

Virgil’s breath hitches and he comes with a sob, his walls pulsing around the cocks inside of him as he gushes slick and cum. He starts to let out small, pained whimpers with every thrust and Remus tsks. “Oh no, we’re not done with you yet, don’t go getting pathetic on us now.” A smaller tentacle wriggles between the three of them until it’s teasing at Virgil’s cunt, not wasting any time in joining the two cocks still fucking him and getting steadily rougher. Virgil gasps and sobs, the sound muffled as Janus comes down his throat, tears building in his eyes as his cunt is now stretched around three appendages. Remus smirks as he watches Virgil tremble and sob, the tentacle in his cunt teasingly rubbing his walls making them throb. It continues to tease, wrapping around first Roman’s cock for a moment, and then Patton’s, stroking them for a few thrusts to get the two monsters more worked up before moving on. 

The tentacle moves deeper inside Virgil’s cunt, rubbing and thrusting and teasing for what feels like an eternity before it gushes another dose of aphrodisiac. Virgil keens as that heat and nearly unbearable arousal overtake him once again, and the two monsters fucking him moan and growl as their already sensitive cocks are coated in the aphrodisiac. The hunter moans and screams as Patton and Roman start pounding into his abused, stuffed cunt, Patton pinching and clawing at his chest as Roman’s grip digs into his hips. The tentacle prods at the entrance of Virgil’s cervix and he gasps raggedly, letting out a loud keen as it slowly stretches him open deeper than he’d ever imagined, entering his uterus. 

The aphrodisiac still coating the tentacle covers the walls of Virgil’s cervix, making him tremble and whine as the tentacle begins to thrust, thrashing around to rub at the walls of his uterus and thrusting in and out of his cervix. It’s all too much and it has Virgil coming again with a scream around Janus’ cock, the strength of his orgasm making him breathless and causing Patton to come in his cunt with a growl. The tentacle in Virgil’s ass releases another dose of aphrodisiac as his walls clench around it, making him shiver and moan desperately. Janus comes in his mouth again and pulls back, some of his cum dripping onto Virgil’s lips and chin. Roman groans at the sight and comes in Virgil’s cunt again, burying his knot inside his cunt as he pumps him full of his cum. Patton swears at the feeling, gripping Virgil tightly and pounding into his cunt. 

Virgil doesn’t even notice when Roman’s knot leaves his cunt and the werewolf’s body disappears from under him. His eyes are hazy and unfocused, every nerve in his body on fire from two doses of aphrodisiac. The hunter lets out breathless, desperate sounds with every thrust of Patton’s cock and the tentacles. The way Patton is positioned behind him, he has Virgil’s legs spread wide on the outside of his own, showing off his messy clit and folds. Janus watches Patton’s cock and the tentacles mercilessly fucking Virgil’s cunt and ass and his cock throbs. He settles himself in front of Virgil, trading a brief kiss with Patton before thrusting roughly into Virgil’s cunt. The hunter cries out weakly as the two incubi pound into his abused cunt, sucking and nipping at his neck and shoulders making his mind foggy. 

It isn’t much longer before Virgil is coming again with a broken cry, his body trembling in Patton’s hold. Patton is following a few thrusts later, groaning against the skin of Virgil’s shoulder as he releases into him, adding to the mess. Virgil starts rocking his hips as the incubi start thrusting at the same time, both their cocks pounding into the back of his cunt making him scream, the tears leaving his eyes and mixing with the cum on his lips and chin. He clenches and throbs around their cocks on almost every thrust, quickly sending Patton over the edge again. Janus brings Virgil into a sloppy kiss, tonguing some of his cum out of the hunter’s mouth as they both moan. Janus pulls away after a moment with cum on his tongue and pulls Patton into a kiss, the two incubi starting to fuck Virgil harder and rougher as they share the cum between their tongues. 

Virgil’s high-pitched moans almost sound like screams from how loud he’s being, a pliant fucktoy in Patton’s arms, the wet sounds of both incubi driving into his stuffed and abused cunt driving him wild. He comes with a broken cry, gasping for breath and barely twitching as his cunt spasms around the monster’s cocks, squirting a mess of slick and cum. Both incubi groan, finally breaking the kiss as they come at the same time deep in Virgil’s cunt, drawing a whimper from the hunter. 

After they’ve caught their breath, both Janus and Patton pull out of Virgil, leaving him on the cold floor of the warehouse. The tentacles release his arms and leave his ass and cunt, slick, cum and aphrodisiac dripping from his holes. Remus looms over Virgil, a dark shadow against the bright light above them, and grins. 

“Hmmmm. You don’t look like you’re begging us to stop.”

A thick tentacle unceremoniously slithers between his spread legs and thrusts roughly into his messy cunt, making Virgil whimper. Remus snickers. 

“Looks like it’s my turn then! This will be fun.”

Tentacles wrap around his wrists and haul him upright until his knees are barely resting on the concrete floor. Two more wrap around his thighs and pull them as far apart as possible and Remus licks his lips as he watches the one already in Virgil’s cunt fuck him teasingly slow. Virgil whines as he looks up at Remus with hazy eyes, rocking his hips to try and get more friction. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’m just getting started.”

Remus kneels behind Virgil and shoves his cock up his ass, groaning at how slick and tight he feels. Virgil sobs, his cunt throbbing and skin tingling as Remus runs his hands up Virgil’s sides before settling on his chest, playing with his nipples as he starts to fuck him languidly. The slow, easy pace feels like torture after everything else and Virgil can’t help letting out desperate whimpers and whines, head hanging as he tries to rock back on Remus’ thrusts to get him to go faster, harder, more. Remus smirks.

“Awww, does the little slut want more?”

Another tentacle joins the first in his cunt and Virgil nearly sobs in relief. The two tentacles twist and writhe and thrust gently inside of him; just enough to drive him crazy but not enough to make him come. He clenches around the tentacles and Remus’ cock in his ass, hoping that will make him do something. 

“More? What a needy little cum dump.”

A third tentacle joins the first two, the pleasure just shy of pain. Virgil gasps raggedly as all three tentacles resume their twisting and writhing and gentle thrusting, Remus finally picking up the pace a little and fucking Virgil’s ass harder. His thrusts jar the hunter a little, each one jolting him forward a bit in his suspended state and making him that much more desperate for it to be his cunt that Remus was fucking and not his ass. Remus comes in Virgil’s ass, showing no signs of stopping or slowing down, though the tentacles don’t change at all. Virgil starts meeting Remus’ thrusts, his cunt pulsing in time with the thrusts desperate to be absolutely ruined. Remus bites Virgil’s shoulder and groans, pounding into Virgil’s ass as a fourth tentacle snakes around Virgil’s front, rubbing up against Virgil’s clit before continuing its journey, joining the other three in his cunt and curling to rub against his g spot. Virgil keens, going weak as the tentacles continue their teasing, slow stimulation and the fourth one rubs his clit and g spot. 

“That’s it slut, come for me, make me fill you with my cum and my clutch. Show the others how fucking good I make you feel.”

Virgil gasps softly at that, lifting his head and opening his eyes. Janus and Patton are in the middle of heated make-outs, stroking each other as they watch Virgil and Remus out of the corner of their eyes. Roman is sitting where Remus was just a moment ago, stroking himself in time with their fucking. Roman’s actually perfectly in sync, thrusting up into his hand right as Remus is thrusting into Virgil’s ass. It’s that realization that makes Virgil come with a shaky keen, clenching around Remus’ cock and cunt pulsing around the tentacles that don’t let up at all, drawing out his orgasm. Remus comes in his ass again with a groan, clawing at his chest before he grips Virgil’s hips tightly, slamming into him again and again.

Roman gets up, walking over to Remus and Virgil, still stroking himself as he stops less than a foot away, his cock nearly in Virgil’s face. The tentacles in Virgil’s cunt gush more aphrodisiac and he sobs, coming almost instantly. He’s unable to look away from Roman’s cock, watching his hand pump the hard length in time with the cock slamming into his ass. He looks up, making eye contact with Roman and making the werewolf groan. His knot begins to swell and Roman squeezes it rhythmically with his other hand, panting as he gets close. Virgil starts to draw closer to the edge as well, his moans pitching up at the end and his body trembling. Roman comes on Virgil’s face and chest with a deep groan, continuing to stroke himself through it, milking every drop from his cock. 

The feeling of cum hitting his feverish skin sends Virgil over the edge, his orgasm nearly painful as his abused cunt pulses. Patton and Janus have come to join Roman, who’s still stroking himself as he watches Virgil recover. Remus comes in Virgil’s ass again and, without warning, pulls out and slams his cock into Virgil’s already stuffed cunt. Virgil screams, pleasure and pain mixing dizzyingly as the tentacles finally stop their teasing and now he’s got five appendages railing his cunt. His slightly pained moans and cries seem to egg Remus on and please the others, because Remus’ tentacles on his thighs lift his legs off the ground to spread them wider, allowing his cock and tentacles to drive deeper and harder into Virgil’s cunt. 

Virgil is sobbing and gasping for breath, broken moans and keens passing his lips as tears drip down his cum-covered face. Patton swears under his breath and comes with a moan, his cum coating more of Virgil’s face and hair. Janus growls at the sight and it isn’t much longer before he’s covering Virgil’s chest in his cum, making the hunter shiver as the warm fluid lands on his sensitive nipples. 

“I should give you my clutch,” Remus growls over his shoulder. “Gonna give you one more load of cum you fucking cum slut, then I’m gonna dose you up with enough aphrodisiac that you won’t die, but it’ll be close. Then I’m gonna stuff your ruined cunt with my eggs.”

Another orgasm is ripped from Virgil as he screams breathlessly, the force of it making Remus come, filling Virgil with one last load of cum before the four tentacles inside of him all gush aphrodisiac. The reaction is almost instant. Virgil feels intense vertigo, barely able to focus enough to breathe. Every nerve is so sensitive it almost loops back around to having no feeling at all. The only thing he knows for sure, the only thing that feels solid and real, is that he  _ needs  _ something in his cunt. These tentacles aren’t enough.

Remus grins as Roman covers Virgil in one more load of cum and all but his thickest tentacle and his cock leave Virgil’s cunt. The tentacle starts to pulse, Virgil letting out soft gasps in time with the sensation, and an egg slowly works its way through Remus’ tentacle, the jumbo-sized egg effortlessly entering Virgil’s used cunt. Virgil lets out a low moan at the feeling, pliant in the tentacles’ hold. Remus pants softly as more and more eggs get pushed into Virgil’s cunt, slowly thrusting as he feels Virgil’s lower abdomen, the flat surface slowly bulging with the intrusions. The tentacle deposits the tenth and final egg before pulling out, making both Remus and Virgil groan. Remus can’t hold back anymore, one hand pressed to Virgil’s lower abdomen and the other gripping his hip tightly as he ruts. 

“Fuck, shit, so hot. Did so good, feel so fucking sexy with your stomach bulging with my eggs. Fuck.” 

The hand gripping Virgil’s hip dips down to play with his clit and Virgil whimpers, panting and moaning loudly as he hangs there and lets Remus continue to stimulate him. Remus comes in his cunt with a groan, the feeling of the hot cum filling him making Virgil shake and gasp as his orgasm finally hits him, making him lose his senses.

Remus pulls out and sets Virgil back on the ground once he’s caught his breath, the four monsters looking at the absolute mess they’ve made of the comatose hunter.

“So, what do you wanna do? Are we actually going to kill him?”

Remus smirks. “He didn’t beg me to stop yet.”


End file.
